Quand on a pas le choix
by Svjetlana
Summary: Cato, ou Annabelle, District 1, ou district 4. Quelle différence dans l'arène ? Quoi qu'il advienne, un seul survivra. Alors aimer est sans doute la dernière chose qui vous soit permise de faire.


**Bonjour a tous, j'avais écris cette fic en revenant du film et j'ai décidée de vous le faire partager. J'ai mis en évidence la fille du district 4 qu'on ne voit pas dans le film, mais dont on entend parler dans le livre. Et j'ai voulue lui rendre hommage. Alors voilà.**

Lui, il était la force et l'arrogance incarné. Aucune pitié dans ses yeux, aucun remords ou aucune peur. Il était grand, musclé, blonds aux yeux remarquablement bleus. Elle était tout son contraire, grande certes, mais mince, cheveux ébènes tombant en lourdes boucles dans son dos et des yeux gris fer. La douceur et le calme se dessinait sur ses traits, la violence n'y avait pas sa place. L'un comme l'autre ne s'accordait pas. Comment un tyran et un ange pouvait-ils s'accorder ?

Et pourtant ils sont tous les deux face à face, arme aux poings, yeux résignés. Puis soudain, la douleur et la peur s'y dessine. Dans leurs regards si différents se trouvent pourtant la même lueur. Plus celle de la haine ou de la violence, non, seulement celle que chaque adolescent devrait posséder : l'amour, la tendresse.

Cato n'a jamais aimée qui que ce soit. Certes, il y avait ses parents, ses sœurs et son frère. Mais l'amour qu'il leur portait n'est que platonique, celui qu'il vouait à cette fille était bien plus fort, bien plus violent. Il s'était refusé de se l'avouer. Comment lui, le merveilleux Cato, pouvait-il être tomber amoureux d'une fille qui lui était inférieure ? Il aurait été préférable qu'il s'éprenne de Glimmer ou bien encore de Clove, cela aurait semblé plus normal. Mais pourtant, c'est bien cette fille du district 4 qui a prit son cœur.

Annabelle s'était jurer de ne plus aimée quiconque après la trahison de celui qu'elle avait tant aimée. A seulement 17 ans, comment pouvait-elle parler d'amour ? Simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de connaître plus que ce qui lui avait été permit de connaître. Parce que d'ici quelques jours, quelques heures peut-être, elle serait morte. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était jolie que les autres l'épargnerait, ce n'était pas sa beauté insolente qui la sauverait. Bien au contraire. Et pourtant, c'est bien à ce garçon si dangereux qu'elle a offert son cœur. Et elle n'en demande pas plus.

Est-ce que tu sait te défendre ? demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforce de rendre dure, insensible face à la désinvolture de la jeune fille pour qui son cœur ne cesse de battre. Est-ce que tu est utile à quelque chose ?

Il est déchiré entre deux sentiments. Celui évident, où elle répondrait oui et sauverait ainsi sa vie, du moins pour quelque temps. Et celui moins évident, celui où elle répondrait non et qu'il n'aurait pas à la voir mourir plus tard, lorsqu'il se sera trop accroché à elle, lorsque sa vie à elle comptera plus que la sienne. Et il voit à son regard qu'elle saisit toute la mesure des mots qu'elle va répondre.

Pourtant, chacun des deux à sa chance. Certes, il a son poignard plaqué contre sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact du cœur. Mais elle a bien plus, car son cœur, elle le possède déjà.

Je sais me battre, répond t-elle lentement en bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas risquer de se faire empaler sur la lame en fer. Quant à savoir si je suis utile, cela dépendra des autres

Sa réponse est convaincante, du moins c'est ce que Cato tente de se persuader en reculant. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de la poignarder et de lui arracher le cœur une bonne fois pour toute. Peut-être. Mais il en était incapable. Alors il recule.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle lève les yeux en haut de l'arbre où se tient Katniss Everdeen, ce n'est pas la joie de la voir coincée qui l'étreint. Mais la douleur. Car elle aussi à une petite sœur qui est à cet instant devant son écran, obligée de voir son ainée se battre à mort et tuer d'autres adolescents, parfois plus jeune qu'elle. Alors elle se dégoute et lâche son poignard qui tombe sur le sol. C'était sa seule arme, mais elle s'en fiche. Après tout, si les autres voulaient la tuer, ils n'avaient cas si mettre à plusieurs et c'était finit d'elle.

Laissons tomber, résonne la voix de Peeta, l'autre district 12. Elle finira par redescendre.

Sa voix a des accents désespérés et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprends qu'il joue un rôle, un jeu. Il se ment, il nous ment, il ment au monde entier. Mais après tout, à qui a-t-il à rendre des comptes ? Certainement pas elle. Alors elle se tait, laissant les autres décider.

*0*0*

C'est une douleur effroyable qui la réveille, et par dessus tout, le bourdonnement effrayant d'insectes, comme si des milliers d'abeilles se déchainaient sur eux. Elle entends hurler, elle a mal mais elle n'a déjà plus la force de bouger.

Annabelle lève toi vite, ordonne la voix de Cato.

Elle sent qu'on la relève, mais elle sait qu'elle n'ira pas loin. Pas dans cet état. Alors elle détache les doigts de Cato de son bras et le pousse en avant avec les force qu'il lui reste.

Va-t-en, ordonne-t-elle faiblement. Sauve ta vie, pour moi il est trop tard. Survit. Pour moi et pour tout ceux qui périrons. Et ne les laisse pas te détruire. Pas toi.

Peut-être espère t-elle que la survie de Cato compensera la douleur de ses proches. Savoir que l'homme qu'elle avait aimée soit sauf. Parce qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants, mais des adultes.

Cato tente désespérément de l'entrainer avec lui mais elle chancèle et s'effondre à nouveau sur le sol. Elle ne crie pas, malgré la douleur qui doit sûrement la déchirer. Il voit du coin de l'œil Glimmer qui se débat, qui implore. Elle apparaît si différente par rapport à Annabelle qui semble presque accepter l'horreur qui va se déchainer sur elle.

Va-t-en, l'entendit-il lui murmurer avant qu'elle ne se mettre à trembler tandis qu'elle se renverse sur le ventre, tentant désespérément de se protéger des abeilles furieuses

Cato, hurle Clove. Allons nous en, tu ne peut plus rien pour elle. Dépêche toi

Il voit dans les yeux d'Annabelle une supplication qu'elle ne peut se résoudre à prononcer. Elle se contente de lui murmurer de fuir. Alors que les abeilles semble se regrouper autour d'elle. Puis elle ferme ses remarquables yeux fer et ses tremblements se renforce tandis que les cris commencent à briser la barrière de ses lèvres.

Alors Cato comprends. Il comprends plusieurs choses à la fois tandis qu'il se précipite à la suite de Clove dans la forêt en direction du lac. La première, c'est la douleur effroyable dû aux abeilles qui le tiraille et qu'il ressent à présent qu'il n'a plus rien pour attirer son attention. La douleur lier aux abeilles et surtout, celle qui déchire son cœur, la douleur de la mort de celle qui aime. Car maintenant, il en est sûr. Ce sentiment de planer quand elle était là, d'être quelqu'un de plus fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de la protéger. La protéger ? Il en avait été incapable. Et alors que le jour se lève, il prit pour que le coup de canon retentisse. Qu'elle ne souffre plus, qu'elle ne subisse plus la torture effroyable qu'il sait l'attendre. Il n'espère rien, si le coup de canon n'a pas encore retentit, c'est que son organisme se bat encore vainement contre le venin. Contre un venin qui la voue à la folie le temps que son cœur cesse de battre, trop faible pour continuer à la défendre. Et lui, il continue de fuir lâchement tandis que les hurlements d'Annabelle se mélangent à ceux de Glimmer.

Il plonge dans l'eau glaciale et garde la tête sous l'eau. La respiration qui vient rapidement à lui manquer ne l'inquiète pas et il faut que Clove l'oblige à relever la tête pour respirer. Il voit dans le regard de sa coéquipière qu'elle souffre aussi. Elle avait trouver une véritable amie en Annabelle, et elle venait de la perdre.

J'y retourne, crache-t-il en se précipitant dans la direction qu'il venait de quitter.

Soudain, il remarque Peeta qui se fraye déjà un chemin vers le lieu du carnage. Et la rage l'étreint violement. C'est sa coéquipière qui était responsable de la mort d'Annabelle. Le fait qu'elle est fait cela pour défendre sa vie ne lui inspire aucune compassion. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il voit Annabelle.

Cato repousse les dernières branches du bras et aperçoit le corps de Glimmer sur le sol. Pas reconnaissable tant il est dévasté. Mais son cœur bat encore, il le sait grâce au silence qui s'obstine à persister. Mais il n'a de pensées que pour Annabelle, peu importe l'état dans lequel elle se trouverait, il devait lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emmène dans un monde meilleur.

Elle est là, étendue inerte sur le sol. Contrairement à Glimmer, son corps est moins brisé. Son visage semble même avoir été étonnamment épargner, peut-être parce qu'elle est parvenue à se relever après le départ des autres pour tenter de s'échapper tandis que les abeilles s'obstinait sur Glimmer.

Elle pousse un gémissement faible et Cato distingue, tandis qu'il s'effondre à ses côtés, que les larmes n'ont de cesse de couler sur ses joues blafards. Son cœur continue à s'acharner, sa vie tente de se rattraper à ce qui reste à sa portée, mais bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien. Cato le sait et il se contente de poser la tête de celle qui aime sur ses genoux, serrant ses doigts glaciales entre les siens. Et il attend.

Soudain, un coup de canon retentit dans le silence étouffant de l'arène mais Cato sait sans avoir besoin de consulter le pouls d'Annabelle que ce n'est pas elle qui vient de succomber mais Glimmer. Alors il continue d'attendre, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps maintenant.

Les souvenirs remontent tandis qu'il lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à l'inconscience qui le menace. Il tiendra, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende l'âme. Alors il préfère se concentrer sur ses images qu'elle lui a laissé. La première vision qu'il avait eu d'elle était au moment où ils avaient vue l'énumération des tributs. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il avait ressentit. Un choc. Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe de poupée rose pâle, aux côtés de Finnick Odair et Annie Cresson. Et elle semblait tellement en décalé par rapport à eux. Ils étaient blonds comme les blés, elle avait des cheveux ébènes aux reflets argentés.

Puis soudain, avant même que le canon ne résonne, Cato comprend que c'est finit. Il sent son pouls ralentir, sa respiration s'arrêter et son cœur lâche tandis que son corps entier se détend face à la torture qui prend enfin fin.

Le coup de canon retentit à nouveau lugubrement dans l'arène pour la seconde fois de la journée. Une heure que le soleil s'était levé, deux personnes y avait trouvé la mort.

Cato fixe un instant le visage enfin paisible de la jeune fille et il penche la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes si fines. Puis il se redresse, dépose lentement et doucement le corps de la jeune fille sur le sol et caresse une dernière fois son visage. Puis il attrape le poignard qu'elle gardait à sa ceinture et empoigne son épée de l'autre. Il s'élance dans la forêt, sans un regard pour le corps désormais inerte de celle qu'il aimait tant.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si c'était réaliste et surtout, si cela vous a plu. Merci de votre lecture.**


End file.
